


Yellow

by LoveIsGone



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsGone/pseuds/LoveIsGone
Summary: Kihyun doesn’t exactly like the color of the sweater, but he couldn’t say no to a gift from Hoseok.





	Yellow

“Thanks, hyung,” Kihyun held the gift in his hands, fingers moving over the soft blend of wool and cashmere. The cardigan felt luxurious and he was certain Hoseok had spent a pretty penny on it. It was a beautiful yellow color, bright and sunny - something the singer hadn’t expected when he pulled the item from the plain looking gift bag.

“Try it on,” the older man was smiling, looking at Kihyun with such excitement that the vocalist wasn’t certain he could even conjure the ability to say no.

Standing from his seat, Kihyun pulled off his sweatshirt, leaving him in his t-shirt. and replaced it with the cardigan. The moment he pulled it on, he could feel how warm and comfortable it was. The fabric was so nice against his arms, not at all itchy or irritating like many wool items were.

“You look so cute,” Hoseok said with a clap, signaling for the younger man to give him a turn.

Kihyun scrunched up his nose at that comment, but gave a spin anyway, to show off the garment.

“Do you like it?” the older man asked.

And, under normal circumstances, Kihyun wouldn’t have known how he felt about the color, so bright and vivid. He had been initially put off, knowing that he had a hard time pulling off yellow when he had seen the swath of color being exposed as he pulled it out of its package. However, as he stood there, in the warmth of the cardigan, seeing the look on Hoseok’s face, he really couldn’t bring himself to hate it.

Hesitantly, he stepped around the older man to access the mirror in the corner of the room. Taking himself in, he realized that Hoseok was right. He _did_ look cute, especially because the article of clothing was a bit oversized.

“Kihyun?” Hoseok’s voice held a hint of concern.

“I love it,” the vocalist said with a smile as he turned to the older man. He could see the relief in the other’s features at his response, which made him chuckle. Turning back to the mirror, he took stock of himself once more, “I think I’ll wear it to the airport tomorrow.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I think the fans will love it.”

“They’re going to think you’re adorable,” Hoseok approached him and hugged him from behind, smiling back at him from the reflection in the mirror.

“Ah, hyung, stop calling me that!” Kihyun wanted to sound annoyed, but he couldn’t conjure up the effort.

“Never.”

And honestly, Kihyun would never stop Hoseok, loving how even his annoyance could bring the brightest of smiles to the older man’s features.


End file.
